Iris In Wonderland
by WingsnotPlanes
Summary: What if you saw a white rabbit wearing a suit? What if your mother new about it? What if your father is as mad as the rest of them? What if you have no time for all thsi?
1. Chapter 1: Mother

Chapter 1: Mother.

"Mother!" Iris called out, walking down the hall of the great mansion she called home, her long raven hair trailing behind her. "Where _are _you? Mother!"

She gritted her teeth together, this happened quite often this week and she was getting quite tired of playing hide and seek with her mother. She slammed the door leading to her mother's bedroom open furiously.

"Mother, I don't _care_ if you're the one who gave birth to me, but you have no right to lock me in my room with one week's worth of food just to go read some more silly H.G Wells Novels!" the young girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mother! There is no such thing as a Time Machine!"

After storming into the library for the second time, Iris let out a defeated sigh.

"Mother, just come out."

"Iris?" a voice questioned behind her. "What are you doing in my library? I thought you hated H.G Wells' novels!"

"Mother!" she yelled as she leapt into the older women's arms. "Where were you the whole week?"

The older woman smiled softly then answered her daughter's question. "I was out picking up the new dress I ordered for you."

Iris' expression told her she had no clue what she was talking about. "A dress? What for dearest mother?"

"Lord Hamish's party next Tuesday! Iris, I can't fathom the number of times I've told you!"

"Oh. Terribly sorry mother!" the girl felt her cheeks redden.

"But, wait just a moment Mother. Isn't lord Hamish's party the day after the tomorrow?" a long silence filled the air before being replaced by a small squeak escaping her mother's lips.

"Oh no! Iris you're right! I can't believe I overlooked this!" the older woman exclaimed frantically. "I'm so glad you're here love!"

She hugged her daughter tightly, the later letting out a satisfied 'humph!'.

Iris was just about to walk away before coming to halt, turning to look at her mother with unfinished business.

"But Mother Dearest, you couldn't have taken all week just to pick up one dress."

"Yes, I could've." Her Mother declared before walking off quietly, leaving Iris alone in the library.

Chapter one is finished!

Yay!


	2. Chapter 2: Knock Knock

Chapter 2: Knock Knock

Two knocks on the door were enough to get Iris down from her room and to the great wooden door. She cautiously unlocked the door and peeked out through the crack only to see a tall man wearing a tall green tophat with thousands of pin-like objects slotted into the pale, tattered ribbon above the brim.

Wild red hair seemed to fly out from under his hat._ Almost like a bonfire._ Iris thought to tailcoat that draped over a pale pink vest matched his hat as did his pants and strangely enough, the man wore no shoes.

"Hello little miss." He saluted tipping his hat off to her and bowed in a gentlemanly fashion before straightening up a giving her a crooked smile, showing off rows of pearly, white teeth the seemed to stand out from his skin, even though said skin was whiter than snow.

"…Hello, _sir._" Iris greeted in return, still eyeing his strange ensemble. "May I be permitted to enquire your reason for being here?" she questioned. Though he seemed nice enough, she felt as though he was something more than what he looked like, but she quickly abolished that thought. _A beggar can't be a rich man, nor can he have any business here._

"As a matter of fact my dear, I do have some business with Alice!" he answered in a manner that made it seem as though he had read the young girl's mind, flashing yet another smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry but Mother isn't here." She informed, this was true as her mother would leave the house at any time of the day for no reason whatsoever. This was yet another thing that sickened Iris to no end.

"Would you like to come in for tea though? I'm sure we could just wait for her return." Iris offered out of politeness, but hoped with all her soul that the man would decline, even though for some odd reason, he was growing on her.

"Thank you for the offer miss, as lovely as it may sound," he let out a long sigh before continuing "but if Alice isn't here, then I shouldn't be either."

"Oh, then should I inform her that you came looking for her?"

Iris could've sworn she had seen the faintest of smiles paint itself across the stranger's lips before he gave her an answer.

"Just tell her the Hatter is having a Tea Party Tomorrow." He said as turned on his bare heels and walked off in the other direction. He stopped briefly to tip his hat off to her before continuing his lone walk out.

"B-but Sir!" Iris called out as he was walking away. "My Mother couldn't come, there's a Party at Lord Hamish's tomorrow!"

He didn't turn back to look at her, but she somehow sensed that he was smiling the same toothy yet crooked smile he had shown her before. "Does it matter my dear?" he yelled back, not ever turning round to face her, his voice still clear despite the amount of space between them. "Does it really?" he asked again, still walking further and further away.

As the distance between them grew, Iris found herself liking this man more then she would have thought, but she reluctantly closed the door and headed back up to her room.

A bit longer, but I like more. As you can see, my hatter is based off my imagination and Tim Burton's Movie.

Rate and review!


End file.
